vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Janemba (Dragon Ball)
|-|Janemba= |-|Super Janemba= Summary Janemba (ジャネンバ, Janenba) is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and he appears in several other Dragon Ball media. He is a demon of pure evil and great power. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 3-C Name: Janemba, Janempa (Fat Janemba), Super Janemba Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Gender: Genderless, appears to be male Age: As old as evil itself (Age 774, incarnated in the Saike Demon) Classification: Amalgam of Evil Spirits, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Types 1, and 3), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Senses (Can locate others by reading their ki), Heightened Awareness, Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (His birth and magic were messing with and reversing the laws of reality governing the Other World and the Universe, leading to the dead rising from their graves and other supernatural and physical phenomena outside of the norm), Sealing (Sealed King Yemma and the Check-In Station away on his magical barrier), Power Nullification (Passively stripped King Yemma off of his powers to judge and manipulate the souls venturing into the Other World), and Absorption (His magical crystals and barriers passively absorb the energy of an attack), Regeneration (High-Mid), Large Size (Type 0, but only in his first form), Portal Creation, Duplication (Of himself or the opponent along with his technique), Possession, Telekinesis, Transformation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Soul Manipulation (He is the amalgamation of the countless evil souls collected in the Soul Cleansing Machine), Reality Warping and Power Nullification (Shenron stated that he would be unable to reverse the effects caused by Janemba's evil energy, such as the dead coming back to life) | All previous abilities, Likely Weapon Mastery (Was likely amalgamated with the souls of those that were skilled with a sword), Possibly Sound Manipulation, Acrobatics, Breath Attack, Teleportation, Can stretch his limbs, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Reconstructed a stone spike into a growing in length spear-like object), Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through space with his Dimension Sword, cutting right through foes as well as any objects, even those capable of absorbing and dispersing energy such as the magic crystals created by himself) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Superior to anime Super Saiyan 2 Goku in the Buu Saga) | At least Galaxy level+ (More powerful than the anime version of a full power Super Saiyan 3 Goku, only below Gogeta), his Dimension Sword ignores durability by cutting directly through space itself to hit the foes. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku and Pikkon, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Has surpassed the likes of non-canon Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 3 Goku in speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Stronger than the anime version of Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | At least Galactic+ (Could beat back the anime version of Super Saiyan 3 Goku) Durability: Multi-Solar System level (More durable than Super Saiyan 2 Goku) | At least Galaxy level+ (Weaker than Gogeta). Regeneration makes him hard to kill. Range: Tens of meters. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with reality warping. | Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with reality warping. Stamina: Extremely high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Standard Equipment: As Super Janemba, he has the Dimension Sword. Intelligence: Has the emotional capacity and attention-span of an infant, the only speech it is capable of producing being repetition of its own name, but nonetheless has a skilled grasp of its own abilities and techniques, being able to push around a combat-genius like Son Goku and even catch him off-guard with his wondrous powers. | Appears to be much more focused and intelligent, but still never displayed speech beyond grunts, roars and laughs. Weaknesses: Janemba takes physical damage from being insulted. Gallery Key: Janemba | Super Janemba Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kirby (Kirby) Kirby's Profile (4-A Janemba, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Elasticity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Giants Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3